Tortura
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: A resposta inconsciente de Aphrodite para as perguntas de Máscara da Morte em "Deboche".


N/A: Quando eu escrevi Deboche, eu fiquei imaginando como seria a resposta do Aphrodite. Bom, saiu isso aqui. ^_^

Avisos: Aphrodite reclamando do masoquismo psicológico dele. Acho que só. Preciso tomar vergonha na cara e começar a publicar algo que realmente precise de algum tipo de aviso. XD

Direitos: Se eu me fantasiar de Kurumada no carnaval, ganho direito pelo menos sobre esses dois? É, acho que não... _Droga!_

* * *

><p>Passos firmes, poderosos. Aquele cheiro estranho de morte e crueldade te persegue, mas acho que deixei de me importar com isso há muito tempo. Combina com você. E a sua voz, grossa, forte, imponente. Fico arrepiado quando ouço meu nome passando através dos seus lábios.<p>

Mas você nem sabe disso. O que pensaria se eu te dissesse o quanto te desejo? O que faria comigo? Ficaria, iria embora? Acertaria meu rosto com um soco e me chamaria de idiota? Fecho os olhos e respiro frustrado toda vez que penso nessas questões sem resposta.

Mesmo no início, quando pensava que não seria capaz de demonstrar qualquer tipo de carinho ou gentileza para comigo... Na época achava que não sabia ser gentil, ou amoroso de verdade, com ninguém. Não te culparia se assim fosse. Com a história que tem, não me admira que tenha se tornado o homem que é, embora eu saiba que tem seus momentos mais... Suaves, digamos. Pelo menos quando está comigo.

Pena que nunca passam de simples gestos de amizade.

Vejo nos treinos a sua absoluta falta de piedade pelos seus oponentes. Não tem ideia de como o admiro por isso. Toda a sua força impressa nos seus golpes, e a sua inteligência no seu sarcasmo. Fico extremamente irritado com você quando diz que não passa de um "burro sem talento algum além de matar", mesmo quando o faz rindo, sei que acredita piamente nisto. Você acha que se fosse realmente burro eu perderia meu tempo conversando com você?

E quanto aos seus talentos... Acho que você é o único Santo que sabe fazer alguma coisa na cozinha. Também, se não tivesse aprendido, morreria de fome com aquele mestre que teve. A sua capacidade de incutir medo nas suas vítimas também é um talento, de certa forma. Você as tem tremendo de pavor antes mesmo de usar qualquer tipo de golpe nelas, somente com as imagens que cria nas suas mentes com as palavras que diz.

Ninguém pode afirmar que você não sabe o que dizer nas horas certas.

Eu acho tanta graça quando você se sente todo desajeitado ao lidar comigo. Não sou frágil, Matteo. Não vou me quebrar se for tratado com um pouco mais de firmeza.

Lembro-me de quando levou aquelas garrafas de vinho para o meu templo, quando éramos mais jovens. Eu, que nunca tinha provado álcool na minha vida, fiquei apaixonado pelo sabor e textura da bebida. E completamente inebriado depois da terceira ou quarta garrafa, não me lembro bem.

Quem diria que um Santo de Athena poderia ficar bêbado? Tudo bem que precisamos de uma quantidade muito maior que os outros mortais, mas mesmo assim, é um fato digno de nota.

E é um fato indiscutível também que, quando me viu tropeçando e quase caindo das escadarias, tenho quase certeza de que ficou em dúvida sobre como eu me machucaria mais, desabando degraus abaixo, ou sendo apertado em seus braços.

Eu estava tonto, rindo a toa, sem saber onde era o chão ou o céu. Mas mesmo com a consciência alterada no momento em questão, lembro-me bem da sensação de ser agarrado por você. Uma parte de mim agradecia por ter impedido a minha trajetória rumo ao vexame. A outra parte, bem... Meu corpo tremia violentamente, não pelo estado vergonhoso em que me encontrava, mas por nunca ter sentido o que senti quando tive as suas mãos segurando a minha cintura, e a sua respiração quente na minha orelha, chamando meu nome.

E, embora terrivelmente embriagado, e pateticamente com dificuldades de raciocinar com clareza, soube que não tinha mais volta ali. Eu caí, sim. Derrotado. O que sinto por você é o maior inimigo que já tive. O mais poderoso. E o único que não encontro meios para derrubar.

E ter você ao meu lado, todos os dias, independente do que estejamos fazendo, são os verdadeiros golpes deste inimigo. Pois sei que me repudiaria instantaneamente, no momento que soubesse de minhas intenções.

Ao menos fico aliviado por não ver nenhuma criatura desaforada tentando se aproximar de você. Acho que morreria se tivesse que vê-lo ao lado de outra pessoa, e ainda ter que fingir que está tudo bem, e que nada mudou. Que sou indiferente. Que não sinto nada.

Depois de alguns incidentes infelizes, creio que tenha resolvido aceitar meus conselhos. E parou de correr atrás de quem não te merece.

"_Encare os fatos, querido. Não somos pessoas normais. E as pessoas normais não nos querem por perto."_

Sou possessivo. Desesperadamente. O que é meu, é meu e pronto. Não divido, nem abro concessões. E eu quero você. Enlouquecidamente. Como um bêbado que não raciocina.

Mas também sou um tolo em pensar que você é meu. Fico brincando com a minha própria mente, acreditando que só porque não o vejo com ninguém, por eu ser o único que você permite que se aproxime, por eu ser o único com quem passa seu tempo, ou com quem conversa, que eu tenha algum direito de reclamar você como minha propriedade.

É, definitivamente.

Tortura.

Uma doce, insana, doentia, e violenta tortura.

E talvez eu seja mesmo masoquista. Pois não tenho intenção nenhuma de por um fim nessa tortura. Pois para isso teria de me afastar de você.

E antes perder todas as minhas rosas e a minha beleza, do que não ter mais a sua voz dizendo meu nome.


End file.
